


Mario Kart

by weenies



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 3x06 rewrite, Canon Rewrite, M/M, Season 3, sleep over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weenies/pseuds/weenies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was usually a rush to get off without getting caught, the two of them rarely having time to just appreciate one another.  Mickey still had trouble expressing affection as freely as Ian seemed to be able to but lately he found himself craving the touch of Ian’s lips against his own more often than not. His hands itched to intertwine with Ian’s and Mickey couldn’t help but wonder if he’d unexpectedly crossed the threshold from fuckbuddy to something more. Quite honestly, it scared the shit out of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mario Kart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [golden_gardenias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_gardenias/gifts).



If you had told Ian Gallagher he’d ever be laying shirtless in between Mickey Milkovich’s legs while they made out on his couch, he probably would have laughed. If you had told Mickey Milkovich the same thing, he probably would have threatened to punch you in the face.

But Mickey had invited Ian over to stay the night and the two of them couldn’t even last halfway through “Under Siege” before they were all over each other. One look and they were shedding their shirts and entangling themselves with one another as if Ian were fifteen again and had just come at Mickey with a tire iron.

Ian brought his hand up to stroke along Mickey’s jaw, silently rejoicing in the soft moans he was able to pull from the other boy’s lips. Mickey brought one hand up to cup Ian’s face, the other down to cup his ass, and allowed himself to be the horny teenage boy free of fear he seldom got to be.

It was usually a rush to get off without getting caught, the two of them rarely having time to just appreciate one another.  Mickey still had trouble expressing affection as freely as Ian seemed to be able to but lately he found himself craving the touch of Ian’s lips against his own more often than not. His hands itched to intertwine with Ian’s and Mickey couldn’t help but wonder if he’d unexpectedly crossed the threshold from fuckbuddy to something more. Quite honestly, it scared the shit out of him.

But being vulnerable with Ian was no longer entirely crippling. Mickey didn’t feel the need to constantly shut himself off from Ian when things ebbed into uncomfortable territory. Mickey allowed himself to be anchored by Ian’s gentleness instead of the distance, albeit increasingly smaller, Mickey had frequently managed to put in between them. 

When Ian thrust down and the front of their jeans rubbed together in sync with the soft caress of Ian’s hands against Mickey’s cheek, Mickey let go of some the withstanding fear.

“Do you have the stuff?” Ian’s tongue swiped against Mickey’s lower lip as Mickey pulled away to allow Ian to answer.

“I—what? What stuff?” Ian responded as he tilted his head forward to recapture Mickey’s lips in a kiss.

“Condom, lube—stuff. Jesus, Ian”

Ian could sense his impatience although Mickey was ever particularly great at hiding it and he quickly nodded toward his bag on the floor.

“Well get to it” Mickey barked out, eyebrows inching toward his hairline.

Ian slammed his lips against Mickey one last time and jumped off the couch toward the opposite side of the room. He returned and made quick work of getting Mickey out of his jeans.

*

“What the fuck Ian, that’s cheating” Mickey yelled as Ian brought his hand to cover Mickey’s eyes.

Mickey brought his foot up to kick the controller out of Ian’s hands so that Ian’s car crashed just before he could cross the finish line.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Yes!” Mickey shouted, drowning out Ian’s whining.

Ian had shown up earlier that night with his Mario Kart 64 game after Mickey had opened up during one of their shifts together about how his brothers used to play when they were younger.  Sometimes their mom would sit down and play with them until their dad got home and demanded she start on dinner.  Apparently she used to kick everyone’s asses at the game whenever Mandy would cry that they were being unfair.  Ian remembered the way his eyes lit up at the memory and couldn’t stop the swell of pride and being able to coax that out of Mickey again.

So when Ian smiled sincerely and suggested the loser give the winner a blow job, Mickey had no problem agreeing to play.

And when Mickey won after knocking Ian’s controller out of his hand, Ian begrudgingly dropped to the floor and got to work on Mickey’s jeans.

“I can’t believe I still have to fucking do this”

“You’re the one who said winner gets a blowjob”

“Yeah, that was before you kicked the controller out of my hand”

“Should have thought about that before you put your giant-ass hands in front of my face” Mickey laughed as he pulled down his jeans and boxers. “Now shut the fuck up or I won’t return the favor”

Ian grunted in response and brought his hands up to Mickey’s hips, bobbing his head up and down until Mickey fell apart above him.

*

Ian and Mickey collapsed against the couch, each with the faintest hint of a smile stretching over their face as they stared at each other.

“Thanks, Mick”

Mickey looked down then as Ian became too serious for comfort. Ian brought up a tentative hand to brush a strand of hair that had become trapped on Mickey’s sweat-damped forehead. Mickey glanced back up at Ian and the redhead smiled softly in return.

“I mean it. I hate being at that group home”

Mickey noticed the flicker of sadness cross Ian’s face at the confession and reached over to trace patterns along the freckles of Ian’s back. Ian’s eyes slowly drifted closed and his breath steadied enough to convince Mickey that he was finally asleep.

Soon circles and lines morphed into letters and Mickey was tracing _I love you_ into the space between Ian’s shoulder blades. He sighed and relaxed his arm at his side, turning to lie flat on his back. Just as he was beginning to fall asleep he felt the brush of Ian’s lips against his ear as he whispered “I love you too” and wrapped his arm around Mickey’s waist.  The two of them were asleep just minutes later.

Mickey woke the next morning to Ian fumbling around in the kitchen. They ate and fucked once more on the couch until Ian left for work with promises to stop by again later 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a belated birthday gift to Christen. The ending is based loosely on this prompt "Imagine person A lightly tracing “I love you” over and over again on person B’s back, assuming that person B is asleep. When person A is lying on their back, getting ready to sleep, person B moves closer and wraps their arms around person A, whispering softly, “I love you too.” Bonus if that’s the first time person A has ever declared their love for person B." I hope you like it :)


End file.
